Warlock
Warlocks are former arcanists, or in the case of the orcs, former shaman. In pursuit of ever-greater sources of power they have cast off their studies of the arcane or nature magics to delve deeper into the darker, fel-based magic of shadow. Warlocks are renowned for their damage over time spells, sinister Shadow magic, summoning demonic minions, and their ability to wreak havoc with destructive fire spells. Warlocks can specialize in any of these areas: Affliction warlocks are the masters of damage over time, draining their targets' health with an array of powerful debuffs; Demonology warlocks summon improved demons to do their bidding, drawing power from their minions and even transforming into demons themselves; Destruction warlocks call down a rain of fire upon their enemies, specializing in potent burst damage and fire spells. Warlocks are often maligned and mistrusted due to the nature of their powers. Background Warlocks are masters of the dark arts, devoted to furthering their understanding and use of shadow and fire based magics along with summoning demons from the Hells and the Abyss as well as the Twisting Nether. A Warlock has the following class features (from the World of Warcraft RPG). Class Features 1st Level -- Fel Companion: At first level, the warlock gains a demonic or devilish companion. The warlock can summon the fel companion at any time and dismiss it at any time so he can gain a new one. The fel companion must be an evil outsider with a number of hit dice equal to or less than the Warlock's class level (to a maximum of 10 HD.) See Warlock's Pets for more information. Replaces the Familiar feature of Wizards. 4th Level—Summoner (Ex): The warlock receives the Augment Summoning feat for free. At 6th level, all conjuration (summoning) spells cast by the warlock have their durations doubled, as if the Extend Spell feat is applied to them. The level of an augmented conjuration (summoning) spell does not change; this ability stacks with the effect of the Extend Spell feat, which does change the spell’s level (see Chapter 6: Feats). 8th Level—Enslave Outsider (Su): A warlock is adept at convincing outsiders to do his bidding. When a warlock casts lesser planar binding, planar binding, or greater planar binding, he can add his ranks in any one relevant Knowledge skill (the planes, especially the Emerald Dream and the Twisting Nether; demons; the Burning Legion, and so forth) or in Spellcraft, whichever is higher, to the caster level check or the Charisma check made to keep the outsider trapped. 12th Level—Demonologist (Ex): The craft of conjuration is the primary focus of the warlock, and in taking on the mantle of a demonologist the warlock sacrifices knowledge in other areas of arcane practice. The warlock casts conjuration (summoning) spells at +1 caster level, and the save DC for such spells increases by +2. 16th Level—Demon Mastery (Su): The warlock has learned the compacts and rites necessary to bind a demonic creature to his will. The warlock rebukes and controls outsiders the same as an evil priest rebukes or commands undead. Use the warlock’s arcanist path levels to determine the equivalent of a turning check, and apply the relevant outsider Hit Dice to the undead HD chart (see Chapter 12: Combat, “Turn or Rebuke Undead”). The warlock may also bolster outsiders he controls in the same way that an evil priest bolsters undead. The warlock can attempt to control or rebuke outsiders a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier; he may attempt to bolster outsiders that he did not summon himself. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice World of Warcraft Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment. Category:Archetypes of Warcraft